A Man's Sweat
by LaxusIsLife97
Summary: What if Eclipse Taurus like the sweat when he faced Elfman? Find out here. Just something I thought of after watching the episode. Warning, there will be much yaoi and I guess technically this would be considered some bestiality. Please leave a review if you can. Enjoy :)


Sorry it has been so long. My computer broke, I got it back, then I got grounded, then my computer broke again, and now I have it back. So before it breaks again lets have a new story shall we. Quick warning this one might be a little more controversial than my others because I guess it will contain technical bestiality. With that warning out of the way, here is the story. I own no characters mentioned, they all belong to Hiro Mashima.

A Man's Sweat

The Spirits were going crazy. All of them were willing to risk their lives for only a few days of freedom. None of the Fairy Tail wizards really understood why, but they needed t stop them. After each spirit walked into their specified gate, the wizards gathered the keys they needed to send them back to the Celestial spirit world. Lucy took Virgo, Natsu took Loke's, Gray had Cancer, Wendy took Aquarius, Erza had Sagittarius, and so on until Elfman was given Taurus's key. Everyone walked into their specified gate ready for the fight of their lives. When Elfman entered Taurus's gate, he was a little surprised to see a nice calm woods like setting. There stood Taurus reading a book as if he wasn't about to fight.

"You know, a real man would stand ready for his opponent instead of reading a stupid book." Stated Elfman

"And a gentlemen would come into someone else's home without and invitation." the cow responded.

"What ever. Let's get this thing started. I wanna be the first done and beat Erza for once." Elfman charged at the bovine and began throwing punches at him. Taurus dodged and then turned his book into an axe and began swinging it at Elfman. e dodged as well and was starting to sweat from the ordeal. He jumped over the ox and small beads of sweat dripped off him an landed on the cow man. He stopped in his tracks and began sniffing his suit. He shuddred and turned to talk to Elfman who was getting ready for another strike.

"Oh my. What is this heavenly smell I am getting?" Said Taurus.

"Heavenly smell? You mean my sweat? You like that?"

"Oh yes, I'm always so clean and well kept, I love to have someone who is foul and dirty."

"That is a little screwed up man."

"I know I know, but I love it so much. I'll do anything you wish if you give me more."

"Anything? You would even go back to the spirit world?"

"Yes I would. Please just give me more!" Elfman walked over and placed his hand on Taurus's head. Some of his sweat began to drip down onto him. Taurus started to moan in bliss. "Ohhhhhh moooooore!" Taurus ripped off his suit exposing his toned body letting more of Elfman's sweet water land on top of him. Elfman looked down and saw the very muscular bovine and opened his mouth in shock.

"Wow, now that's a real mans kind of body."

"Oh so you like this eh? Give me what I want and yooooou get what you want." Elfman started doing jumping jacks to get more of a sweat going. He did this as Taurus laid down and let Elfman drip onto him.

"This good enough for you?" Elfman asked.

"No, I need moooooore." Taurus stood up and ripped Elfman's shirt off of him. He than started liking all over the muscle man's body. He licked all over the amazing abs that Elfman had and as an added bonus began pinching one of his erect nipples. Elfman started moaning and his dick began to harden in his pants. Taurus noticed this and moved to Elfman's problem.

"I bet this area smells absolutely divine." Taurus yanked down the jeans and jockstrap in one swoop revealing Elfman's hard 8 inch rod.

"N..no. This wasn't part of the deal." Elfman shuddered as Taurus removed his mask and began inhaling Elfman's scent at the base of his cock. He then couldn't control his desires anymore and began sucking the enlarged organ. Elfman moaned and bucked his hips into the cow man's mouth. He never imagined having sex with another "man?" would feel so amazing. He knew just the right way to go down on him and it was amazing. "Stop for one second there buddy. I got an idea that goes for both of us." Elfman pulled Taurus to the ground and pulled down his dress pants to expose Taurus's hard white cock about the same size as Elfman's. Elfman got over top of him and began doing push ups to go up and down on the hard cock and began sweating again all over Taurus's body. Taurus moaned and wrapped his muzzle around Elfman's tool again and began sucking. Neither of them had ever felt more pleasure in their lives. Taurus just couldn't resist and began inserting a finger into Elfman's hole using the sweat forming there as lubricant. "What do you think you are doing there!" Elfman yelled as he came off the minotaur's dick.

"I am preparing you for me." Taurus said with a smirk then flipped them over. He aligned his hard tool with Elfman's hole than pushed into him. Elfman yelled in both pain and pleasure as the long appendage entered him. Taurus moaned as he slid into the warm cavern an began thrusting into him forcefully. After a few thrusts both couldn't help but announce their pleasure to the world by moaning each others names. Taurus's sweat began dripping onto Elfman and he then understood why Taurus had such an odd fetish for it. It felt wonderful as the beads fell onto his back as te gorgeous bull rammed into him. It didn't take long for both to reach their limit and Taurus began shooting his warm milk into Elfman's ass as Elfman's seed went all over the ground. Taurus then collapsed onto the muscle stud couldn't move. While Taurus was coming down from his sex high Elfman got the key from his pants near him and bumped Taurus on the head with it sending him back to the celestial spirit world.

"There it's done. That was not what I expected entering this room, but that was definitely something fit for a man." He gathered his clothes and got dressed before exiting the room. When he returned he saw the princess of Fiore passed out on the ground and Arcadios with a bloody nose looking at him. Elfman looked u and saw the lacrima above the door and blushed every color of red you could think of before telling Arcadios to never speak of this to anyone. Since Taurus remembered nothing when he was turned back to normal Elfman, the princess, and Arcadios were the only 3 with this knowledge, and they brought it to their graves.

I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know it was a bit out there compared to my other stories, but I couldn't help but think of something like this happening when I saw this episode. I'm hoping to have stories more frequently now that I have a computer. Until next time, please R&amp;R.

"


End file.
